By The Lake
by TheRavenclawSeeker
Summary: After so long as enemies, Harry and Draco finally get talking...What will happen if Harry tries to take things further? HPDM Slash This is a drabble that may well become a full story...


Well this is a two part drabble that I wrote a while ago, with the intention of writing back and forwards from this little section to come up with a full length story. As it is, this has just been sat around for a while. I really am stuck as to what to do with it; do I make it into a full story or leave it as it is? I'd love to write more on it, but there's always the worry that I might not do it justice.

Please do let me know what you think I should do!

The first part of this is set by the lake...

* * *

"Draco," he said, pulling the blonde boy to face him. "Thank you."

"What for?" asked the blonde.

"For understanding how I feel. Nobody's ever been able to do that before."

"Well, we are in the same position after all. Just different sides in the same war." Draco said, shaking his head.

Harry was having trouble listening to Draco. The Slytherin's skin looked so flawless, his hair so soft, as it blew lightly in the breeze. Harry wanted so badly to reach out, to touch the perfect skin of the boy who had once been his rival.

He realised that he couldn't resist this anymore. Everything around them was melting away; all that mattered to Harry was himself and Draco in that moment. Draco had finished speaking, and was looking at him with concern in his silver eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" replied Harry. He knew right there and then that he was going to kiss the blonde. He leaned closer, feeling his heart beating faster and harder in his chest. Harry's mind was reeling, telling him how it was a stupid idea, how he shouldn't be doing this. Harry ignored his mind.

Harry's breath hitched in his throat as his lips met Draco's. He was amazed at how soft the Slytherin's lips were, and gently ran his tongue across them. This was completely different to kissing Cho. He reached a hand to the back of the other boy's neck, gently caressing the soft skin. Harry was in heaven. So much so that it took him a few moments to even realise that Draco wasn't kissing him back.

Harry pulled away quickly, feeling the blood rushing to his cheeks. Draco looked furious, his eyes were narrowed, his jaw clenched with anger.

"What the fuck was that, Potter?" he spat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Harry felt as though he had been punched in the stomach. '_What have I done?'_ he thought.

"I…Um…It was a kiss" Harry muttered, unable to meet Draco's eyes. The Slytherin grabbed hold of a fistful of Harry's robes and pulled him dangerously close. There was only malice in his voice as he spoke.

"Don't you ever even _think_ about doing that ever again, Potter," he hissed. Harry almost fell to the floor as Draco released his robes roughly, pushing him hard.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Harry muttered pathetically. He'd blown it, ruined everything. Malfoy didn't reply to Harry's apology, he just turned on his heel and stormed off, leaving Harry alone by the lake's shore.

**HPDM**

Harry turned on the shower and stepped under the flow of hot water. The sweat, rain and mud from the game were soon washed away, vanishing down the plughole. The shower area itself was almost empty, as most of the other players had decided to shower back in the Gryffindor dorms.

The warmth of the water was a stark contrast to the brutal weather outside. Harry wasn't surprised the game had been cancelled so early on. The two teams had only been playing for fifteen minutes, and it had taken all of Harry's effort not to be blown from his broom. Harry shuddered; he'd had trouble on his Firebolt, he could barely imagine how some of the other players had managed on their Cleansweep 7's.

Having lost himself in his thoughts, Harry couldn't remember whether he had washed his hair yet or not. He reached for the shampoo and lathered up his permanently messy hair, dimly aware as he did so that he was now completely alone. He took his time washing the shampoo out, enjoying the feel of the warm water on his skin.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked towards the bench where his clothes were lay. There was nobody in the changing area either, and the only sounds that Harry could hear were those of the wind howling outside and the rain pounding against the ground.

Harry dried himself and dressed quickly, starting to feel the chill in the changing rooms. As much as he valued the rare moment of solitude, he wanted to get the walk back to the castle over with as soon as possible so that he could relax in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

As Harry reached for his tie, a hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Shit!" He spun around quickly, finding himself face to face with Draco. Harry's heart immediately began to pound in his chest. He hadn't spoken to the Slytherin since the day by the lake, the day of the kiss.

Harry realised that he didn't know what to say. Questions began to run through his mind. Should he address the Slytherin as Draco, or as Malfoy? Was he going to be punched? Draco's voice suddenly pulled him from his thoughts.

"Harry," the blonde said quietly. He hadn't meant to make the Boy-Who-Lived jump. The Gryffindor wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. He chose to stay silent, trying to ignore the intensity of the Slytherin's gaze. The blonde's hand was still on Harry's shoulder.

"I wanted to apologise," Draco muttered. Harry could barely believe what he was hearing. "You scared me that day by the lake," the blonde said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Harry replied. "I shouldn't have done it, it was stupid. It just felt right at the time" Harry immediately wanted to take the last bit back. "Thanks for not telling anyone," he added. He could feel himself blushing. Draco was still looking at him intently, the Slytherin's hand resting lightly on his shoulder.

The two teenagers stood in silence for what seemed to Harry like hours, until the blonde rested his forehead against Harry's. The Gryffindor looked back at Draco, confused. This was unexpected, and he didn't understand what was going on. Draco was so close that Harry could smell him. The blonde smelled musky but clean, and it was driving Harry crazy.

"We don't get people like that in the wizarding world," Draco whispered, looking at Harry through half-lidded eyes. "You know, gay people"

As the blonde whispered, he moved his lips closer to Harry's. Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat. This was too good to be true.

Draco moved that little bit closer, and suddenly he was kissing Harry. The Gryffindor began to kiss back immediately, running his tongue along Draco's lower lip. Harry moved his hand to the back of Draco's neck, slowly running his fingers through the long hair. He was aware of the rain outside, now sounding even heavier than it had earlier. Harry soon felt Draco's tongue against his lips, and he parted them, moaning quietly as their tongues touched for the first time. The kiss was perfect, and Harry could feel himself becoming aroused.

All too soon, the blonde pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, and then suddenly felt awkward. He had no idea what was going to happen next. After several long moments, Harry finally broke the silence.

"If there aren't any gay wizards, then what was that?" he asked, reaching out to touch Draco's hair. The Slytherin made no attempt to move Harry's hand. In answer to the question, he simply shook his head.

"I have no idea." He replied. Harry couldn't help but smile at this, and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

Please review! Drabble or something more? You decide!


End file.
